


Pain

by adafrog



Series: Pain [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:Pain<br/>Fandom: Doctor Who/Torchwood<br/>Pairing: Jack/9th Doctor implied, Jack/10th Doctor, possible Jack/Jack<br/>Rating: PG-13? Maybe R later.<br/>Spoilers: Doctor Who, 9th doctor, Torchwood 1.13<br/>Warnings: angst, but hoping for a happy ending in the sequal.<br/>A/N: Sorry this is almost abrupt, but I just had to write this part just now. Hope that makes sense. There will be a sequal. </p><p>Written in 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Trotting up the stairs, he thought about the weird twist of luck this was. Completely expecting to wake up dead, he instead woke up to find little piles of dust where his executioners had once been. Suprised, he started up the stairs to the Doctor, intent on finding out if this had happened everywhere. He thought it had, which meant that once again, the day had been saved, and they could run along their merry way to the next adventure.

However, as he neared the next level, he heard a familiar sound, and his heart started breaking. 'No, no, nononononono, they wouldn't leave me. Everything's okay. What's going on?' He ran faster, hoping against hope he was wrong. 

Coming out into the open, he saw the TARDIS fading away. Shocked into a halt, he stood there, not wanting to believe it. But as the familiar police box finally disappeared, it left behind a total emptiness in more than just the room.

Crushed, and suddenly terrified, he couldn't help his scream of pain as he fell to the ground.

"No, no Doctor," he sobbed, rocking himself back and forth. "I changed, I was good, wasn't I good? I helped you. We saved the world together." Whimpering, he pulled his knees up to his chest. "Oh God, why? What did I do?" He was almost ashamed of his reaction, but realized he was truly alone, and there was no one to hear his pleas. "Doctor!" he screamed, "I thought you loved me!"

Far away in the TARDIS, the Doctor stopped, shook his head, then continued his argument with Rose.


End file.
